The utility of illuminating magnifiers is widely recognized. Portable illuminating magnifiers provide convenient viewing in compromised reading environments, such as darkened theaters or dimly-lit restaurants. However, existing devices are bulky, uses point light sources that create glare, and are not convenient to use.